Fly Me To The Moon
by Chachi1
Summary: I think my rating is right! I hope it is... Well, this story is kind of my story... but I guess if you really want to know, you just might have to read it! The main character is Charity "Chachi" Sullivan, Jack Kelly's cousin, who happens to like Spot Conl


Fly Me To The Moon  
  
Chapter 1 Of all the places to be, I had to end up in New York City. Can you believe it? Me, in the middle of New York City all alone without knowing anyone or any place. Well, I might as well find a place to work. I can't eat unless I have money and I don't get money unless I work. The middle of Manhattan isn't exactly the best place to be if you're alone; Especially if you're a girl and alone; a beautiful girl and alone. Which is exactly what I am. Not to sound modest or egotistical or anything. I've just been told I'm beautiful and I don't doubt it. I'm self-confident which is more than I can say for some people I know. Like one of my friend's back home in Santa Fe. But they probably don't realize that I'm gone. After half the town, and my parents, died in that fire, I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. And that's how I ended here, in New York City, alone and needing to find work. Well, this looks like a theatre. Maybe I could work here. I went to the door and walked in, finding it extremely gorgeous.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" A woman with gorgeous red hair asked me.  
  
"Yes, Can you tell me who owns this place?"  
  
"That would be me, sweetheart. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was looking for a place to work. I'm new to the city and I haven't had the best luck with jobs in the past. I can do whatever you'd like me to do. Waitress, sing, dance, anything. I just desperately need a job."  
  
The woman chuckled at my despiration and then looked me over. "Well honey, Let me give you an audition and see how you can help my theatre."  
  
"Thank you Miss."  
  
"Larkson. Medda Larkson. But please call me Medda, dear. And I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Miss Charity Sullivan. But please call me Charity."  
  
"Well then Charity. Why don't you hop up on stage and sing for me. Anything you'd like dear." I had the most difficult time thinking of what song to sing, until I thought of my parents and then I knew exactly what they would have wanted me to sing. As I sang, I felt myself grow strong. Stronger than I've felt since I left my home in Santa Fe. When I finished, I opened my eyes to see Medda with a tear in her eye, to speechless to applaud. When I suddenly moved she applauded so fiercely and then I heard another person in the back of the room. Medda turned and saw a young man standing at the entrance with a cowboy hat on.  
  
"Kelly! Where ya been, kid?" Medda greeted him with a hug.  
  
"Medda, how are you? And what is the gorgeous thing doing here? I've never seen her before. And I can assure you I would have recognized her if I had," the man Medda called, 'Kelly' said to me. I blushed a deep scarlet as he took my hand and kissed it. I curtsied as my mother had taught me too and he bowed. We both then began to laugh then, at our foolish antics.  
  
"Charity, this is Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies. Jack, this is Miss Charity Sullivan."  
  
"S-S-Sullivan?" Jack said awkwardly.  
  
"Yes. Charity Sullivan." I replied, confused. "Do I remind you of someone you once knew, or know?"  
  
"Well no, not that I knew. Just knew of. You see, me father had a brother that lived out west. And when I was really little, before I became a newsie and before my parents passed away, he wrote us of his daughter,"  
  
"Charity Sullivan" We said together.  
  
"Yeah" Jack said. "Miss Charity, can I talk to you? Medda, please excuse us?"  
  
"Sure, kid, stay as long as you'd like. Oh, and Charity, can you start work tonight, singing that same beautiful song?"  
  
"Yes Medda! Thanks so much for giving me a chance! Is 7 alright?" With a parting nod from Medda, she left Jack and I to talk alone.  
  
"Miss Charity," Jack began.  
  
"Please, just call me Charity." I insisted.  
  
"Alright, Charity. My real name is Frances Sullivan. My mother died shortly after I was born and I never knew her. I lived with my father in an apartment until I was 8, three years after I first heard of you. Then my father died and I ran to the Manhattan Lodging House where Kloppman took me in. He's still there today, being the father I knew so little of. So, to my knowledge, we're cousins, and the only family I have." When Jack finished, I was speechless. All I could do was look at him with tears in my eyes. Just when I thought my world had ended there I had someone to love, I had family I didn't know about. And there he was, sitting there looking at me, looking to be loved as well. Then I just couldn't hold it anymore. I ran up to him and hugged him, my tears flowing freely. And I could feel his starting to flow.  
  
"Frankie, my Frankie. How I heard of you and looked up to you. I always heard stories about when you were little and now, look at you. You're all grown up and here with me!" I was so happy and by the hold we were in, I could tell he was happy to see me as well.  
  
"Charity, I can't believe I finally found you. Now I have family here. You don't know how much this means to me." Those words that he just spoke made me feel so important and warm inside. They were just what I needed to get through with this transition from Santa Fe to Manhattan. We began to talk about our lives and what we remembered of our family and what we didn't. Jack told me many things about his exciting life as a newsie, and some other things about when he was younger, like when he first found out about me.  
  
"When I first found out I had a cousin, I tried so hard to say your name. But it never came out. I ended up calling you Chachi; it was my version of Charity, a little different, I know, but still, it was my name for you."  
  
"Please Jack, still call me Chachi, I would love to have a pet name again."  
  
"Let's go home, Chachi." Jack said with a kiss on my forehead. We then walked to where I would call home here in Manhattan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ We entered the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House and I saw a kind old man at the registration desk. He looked at me in Jack's arms and said, "You know the rules, Cowboy. No girls in the bunkroom, and no exceptions."  
  
"But Kloppman, this here ain't me girl. She's me cousin. Don't you have a special room to put her in? She's working for Medda and she's me only living family. I don't wanna lose her." Kloppman nodded reluctantly and took me to a private room he explained that used to belong to his niece, Rissa, when she stayed with him. But now she was married with a family. I entered this beautiful room that Rissa had so proudly owned and I was proud to call it mine. I ran to Kloppman and gave him a huge hug and thanked him profusely for the opportunity to belong here.  
  
"C'mon Chachi, time to introduce you to the guys."  
  
"That'll have to wait Jack, I have to work at Medda's."  
  
"Alright, I can introduce you to them tonight after you come home from work. Have Medda call me if you want an escort home, ok?"  
  
"Sure Jack. Bye." I called as I left the Lodging House on my way to Medda's. Here is was my first day in Manhattan and I had already found a cousin, a job, a shelter, and more happiness I could ever dream of. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The show went well and I was pleased with the applause I received. Medda was so nice and helped me fit right in with the other girls. Some waited tables while others were performers, like me. Scarlet, Trixie, and I soon became close friends. Scarlet was a waitress, while Trixie worked behind the bar. Both were wonderful girls and helped me fit right in.  
  
As I said good-bye and thank you to Medda, Scarlet, and Trixie, I headed out on my way back to the Lodging House.  
  
"Angel Seen Walking the Streets Of New York!" I heard the headline, although it was close to two o'clock in the morning. I looked around to find a gorgeous young man standing across the street leaning against a lamp post.  
  
"Why thank you, sir." I said and curtsied and continued walking towards the Lodging House. When I got there I went straight to my room, after asking Kloppman to have Jack come find me whenever he came in. Not half an hour later, I heard Jack knock at my door. I had changed from my work dress into another plain but beautiful pale yellow dress that accented my figure and showed off my Santa Fe tan. As I called for him to come in, I heard a low whistle as he walked in.  
  
"My, my Chachi. My cousin isn't a baby anymore. She's all grown up and looking more beautiful than this afternoon."  
  
"Shut it Jack. You really are a flirt. But you can't have me, I'm your cousin!" I glared playfully at him as he came and started tickling me.  
  
"C'mon, time to meet the guys." We walked down the hall and then up a flight of stairs to the bunkroom, which was surprisingly cleaner than I expected. There were boys sitting on their bunks, or playing cards on the floor, or on a table, or just talking. I walked in and Jack cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright boys, this here is me cousin, Miss Charity Sullivan. Call her Chachi, it's her new name and no messing around from any of youse, unless she says its ok, got it?" All of the boys seemed to listen to Jack and obey him. He then took me around the room introducing me to a few boys as he went.  
  
"This here's Snoddy, Snitch, Specs, Boots, Les, and Davey. And over there is Race, Kid Blink, he's the one with the patch, Crutchy, Mush, Pie Eater, and Dutchy. I think that's it. Except. where's Spot? Isn't he staying here tonight?" I turned around to look around and as I did, a young man came in through the window behind me and exclaimed, "Well now, I've seen this here angel before." I whirled around to see the boy from the street standing behind me, looking more beautiful that I remembered him.  
  
"How do you do, sir?" I said and curtsied, much to the newsies delight.  
  
"Very well, madam." He replied and bowed.  
  
"Spot, what the hell ya doin'?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well Jacky-Boy, I saw her on the street coming back from Medda's and couldn't believe me eyes at how beautiful she was and then I was on me way here and Kloppy locked the door again so I had to come in through the window. And there she is again standing in front of me. I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Well Spot, this 'angel' you see here is my cousin, Miss Charity Sullivan, but call her Chachi. She isn't to be messed with unless it's with her consent and I don't wanna hear of anyone hurtin' her, got it?"  
  
"Yea, Jack, we was just talkin'." Spot said defensively.  
  
"Jack, let me talk for myself please. Spot, can you show me the stars please, I've never seen them, except for in Santa Fe. They probably look much different here."  
  
"Sure, Chachi." As Spot and I went out the window up to the roof, Jack glared at me with a look that said, how dare you defy me and make me look stupid. I just glared right back with a 'I'm a Sullivan too, don't you forget it' look and he got the picture. He then pleaded with me as if to say, 'you're so young I don't want you to get hurt'. To which I replied with a 'I'm fifteen years old, you're only three years older than me, don't boss me around'. He finally gave up and began to play poker with Race. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Up on the roof, Spot and I laid side by side as we gazed at the stars. I shivered slightly, and he asked if I was cold. With a nod, he asked if it was ok for him to put his arms around me. I agreed, happy to be kept warm. We lay there for quite a while when he finally broke the silence.  
  
"Chachi, I know I haven't known you for long, but you're so beautiful and I heard you sing at Medda's and I know you're Jack's cousin and."  
  
"Spot," I interrupted him and faced him, "just kiss me please." He willingly obliged and gave me the most passionate, sweet kiss he knew how. I lingered there, feeling the taste of his lips on mine and simply soaked up the moment. Someone then yelled for us to come in and we reluctantly got up to do so.  
  
"Can I walk you to your room?"  
  
"Most certainly." At my room, he kissed me again, shorter, so as to be in the bunkroom on time, and bid me farewell, that we would do this again tomorrow night. I fell into bed happy and very much in love. How was I to know that this wasn't the best and it could only get better?  
  
Chapter 2 "Chachi? Chachi? Wake up sleepy-head!" Jack called to me from the doorway. He then spotted some of the guys walking by and decided to shut the door so they couldn't see his beloved cousin sleeping so peacefully.  
  
"Hmmm. mmm" Chachi mumbled as she sat up in her bed to wipe her eyes. "Oh, Good Morning, Jack. Why are we up so early?" Chachi questioned to Jack's dropped jaw.  
  
"Umm, Chachi? Do you know what you're wearing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes. It's my nightgown. Well, not exactly a gown, but it is my favorite and it kept me cool during those Santa Fe nights." She then noticed Jack blushing, seeing his cousin in something so slinky and sexy. "Well now, Jacky-boy, are you embarrassed to see me in this ol' thing?"  
  
"N-n-n-no." Jack replied.  
  
"Well then shut your mouth and get out so I can get dressed for a day with Medda. Thank you." Chachi replied as she shut the door in his face. Humming to herself, she busied herself cleaning up the Lodging House before making her way to Medda's. 


End file.
